


Please?

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s, Forced Orgasm, Hint of Dub Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunny that isn't going anywhere. Follows on from Familiar Stranger. </p>
<p>Alex doesn't want a re-run, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please?

The words going in and out his ears Jorge sighed in boredom, wondering why they had to listen to the same bullshit race after race after race, if someone didn't know by now you'd have your lap time cancelled for exceeding track limits then, he sighed, they deserved to have all of their lap times cancelled.

Looking around the room he almost laughed at the sea of bored faces, the weekend wildcards or debutants instantly recognisable by the concentration on their face. Catching Alex's eye was absolutely accidental, he'd always swear on that, but it became instantly interesting.

Feeling Jorge's eyes on him Alex looked up, then found himself looking down, eyes on the floor like he was back in the club with Jorge's dick in his mouth rather than in a room full of people. Thankfully he caught himself as his arms went to move back, blushing bright red at the mortifying realisation that he was about to cross his wrists, in that room, for _him_.

*

"I saw you..."

Struggling to breath, being thrown against the wall catching him _completely_ off guard, Alex panted, "Saw what?"

"In the safety briefing..." One hand between Alex's shoulder blades, pressing his chest to the wall, Jorge reached around, pushing his hand into Alex's jeans, making him hiss at the intrusion and coldness he palmed the younger man's cock, stilling his protest with a sharp bite to his earlobe, "God, you really are a little slut... Eyes to the floor and hands going behind your back in the _safety briefing_..."

Shaking his head, willing his cock to behave, Jorge's fingers teasing him painfully roughly, Alex groaned, "No, I didn't, I..."

"Liar," Squeezing his hand, Alex's painful moan loud enough to make him look around, concerned for a moment about being outdoors, Jorge hissed, "Shut up..."

Trying to wriggle, stilling when Jorge's grasp on his cock and balls got tighter still, Alex rested his head against the wall, defeated, "Ok! Ok... You win... I did... For a second... I just..."

"Slut," Jorge laughed, releasing the tight hold, going back to rubbing, almost too roughly, giving Alex the friction his body wanted despite his efforts to fight it, but with that ever present edge of too much, "You just wanted to be a slut... My slut... Again..."

"No!" Alex cried out, his face burning with shame as Jorge simply laughed, the fact his cock was hardening under the older man's touch giving a humiliating different answer, "I don't want this, not here, not like this..."

"Really?" Stilling his hand, leaning up to ghost words into Alex's ear, Jorge pondered, "Are you really sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Really, really?" Jorge tightened his grip, flicking his wrist, pumping Alex's cock, it quickly coming to full hardness, "Are you sure you don't want this? Because your cock does... Are you trying tell me that only your cock is slutty? The rest of you is well behaved?"

"No, yes, I don't..." Overwhelmed by the sensations, his balls starting to tighten, his body threatening to betray him, Alex bit his lip, tears pooling in his eyes, "Please. Please..."

"Is that please stop or please continue?" Darting his tongue out, teasing the skin of Alex's neck, Jorge laughed, a cruel and harsh sound, "I don't think you even know. Sluts like you don't. They just need someone to tell them. To control them."

"No..."

"Yes," Quickening the pace, feeling Alex's breath hitch Jorge laughed, "You're going to come for me..."

"No."

"Yes," Letting his thumb swipe over Alex's tip, the younger man crying out, tears on his face, Jorge went on, "You are. You are going to come all over my hand and all over this wall. Like a dirty little slut who can't control himself..."

"No. Please. No."

"Come **now**..." Tugging Alex over the edge, almost coming himself at the feeling of the younger man spurting all over his hand, totally under his spell, Jorge pulled his hand away, stepped back, spun Alex around and raked his eyes up and down the younger man; his hair a mess, lip swollen and red from biting them, cheeks pink with shame, eyes red rimmed and glassy and his pristine team hoodie splattered with his own cum, "Such a slut."

"I..." Alex faltered, silenced by Jorge wiping his hand on Alex's top, staining it even more, leaving him with even more to try and hide on his way back to his motorhome, before the older man just looked, smirked, and walked away, leaving Alex feeling dirty and used as he scrambled to fasten his jeans before anyone found him.

*

"Congratulations," Jorge held out his hand, smirking, Alex's face beaming red as he shook it, taking his seat next to Jorge in the press conference, "Pole position... Must have found something that worked for you this weekend..."

Cringing, wishing he could be sat next to his brother, Alex looked down, before Jorge's giggle made him look up, embarrassment being switched with defiance, his eyes high and proud, hands thudding onto the desk in front of him, determinedly making a point.

"Careful..." Jorge muttered, amused by Alex's defiance, glad his brother, and potential saviour, was too busy chatting with Valentino to notice his brother's face reddening, his words only just audible to Alex, "I have no lube and that would **fucking**  hurt... Even though _you'd_  probably like it regardless..."*

*

Biting his lip, tasting blood in his mouth, Alex desperately tried to stay quiet, two of his fingers pushing into his own hole, the smallest amount of lube on his hand, wanting to feel the burn as his body stretched to accommodate them, _needing_ to feel it, pressing his forehead to the cool tiles, hoping the water was loud enough to cover his sounds.

It was the photograph at the end of the press conference that had done it. He'd managed to keep his head high throughout, even answer his questions without his voice shaking too much - not even when Jorge made a joke about watching Moto2 for some tips. However that last moment, Jorge's opportunity to touch him without anyone thinking anything of it, without anyone realising how hard the older rider's fingers were digging into his ass as he moved past him, **that** was the killer moment for Alex.

That rough touch, the reminder of what Jorge could, and would, do to him was enough to send every drop of blood in his body to his groin. Somehow he managed to get through the rest of the day, every moment like a moment in a torture chamber with his cock rock hard against the unrelenting steeliness of his jeans, until he was free, barging through the door of his motorhome, clothes being tossed aside as he made his way to the shower, praying the noisy water would protect him from being overheard by parents, team members, PR guys and, most of all, brothers.

Tugging on his cock wasn't enough, no matter how fast or slow he went, no matter how many times he tugged his nipples or rolled his balls, he was trapped on a ledge, on the edge of a precipice that he wanted to fall over, but couldn't. He was still, somehow, under Jorge's control. Swearing loud, he leant out of the cubicle, rummaging around in his toilet bag until he found one of the little sachets hidden at the bottom, ripping it open with his teeth, the hint of taste somehow reminding him of Jorge, he let most of it spill on the shower floor to be washed away by water, only willing to use any on the basis of having a race the next day, determined to take back control of his body.

Twisting his fingers, his body screaming at him to stop, his hole burning, Alex took a few shuddery breaths, nothing feeling as good as it had before. Cursing Jorge, the mere thought of the older man making his balls tighten, Alex gave in, he thought back, remembering when it was Jorge's fingers, when it was Jorge pushing another finger in, when it was Jorge making his hole burn, his face go red with his disgusting whispered threats and promises and again it was Jorge ripping his orgasm from him with a scream that made him grateful that the food and atmosphere at hospitality was so good and likely to hold the attention of everyone likely to walk into him.

Kneeling on the floor of the shower, his legs like jelly, Alex turned his face up into the water, wincing when the hot liquid on his face made his spent cock twitch, remembering Jorge's cum branding him, letting the water wash away the sweaty redness, his brain too frazzled to think about anything seriously, but already knowing he was in trouble.

*

Feeling someone tap on his shoulder Jorge turned around, frowning at being interrupted in one of the few quiet moments of the weekend, just wanting to have a coffee in peace. Seeing the face in front of him, and the look in the eyes, he simply smirked.

"Jorge?... Please?"


End file.
